Osiris
| domains = Good, Law, Plant, Repose, Retribution | favored weapon = "Just Reward" (light flail or heavy flail) }} Osiris (pronounced oh-''sigh''-ris ) is a stern member of the Mulhorandi pantheon who enjoys watching children play. He is known as Osirant in Thay, and by the name Ozrikotep in Unther. History Osiris was murdered by Set in a struggle to claim the power of slain Re. He was later resurrected by Isis and Nephthys. Relationships Osiris is the son of Geb and Nut. He is the brother of Thoth, and Isis is his wife. Osiris considers Kelemvor an ally. Osiris and Set are fierce enemies. He also counters the will of Mask when possible. Avatar , Nephthys, Osiris, Set, Sebek. ]]Osiris typically appears in one of two primary forms. The first is that of a Mulan warrior with green skin, dressed in robes and bearing the crown of a king of Mulhorand. The second form is that of a royal mummy. Powers and abilities Creatures are stunned merely by standing in the presence of Osiris. He possess total control over the undead and non-sentient vegetation. He can kill with a touch, and change shape at will. Other manifestations The will of Osiris is often communicated through animated plants and creatures such as lammasu. ; Grinning skull :A skull may appear in tombs to warn away intruders. ; Man of night :A single man may appear and begin reaping the fields before disappearing, to signal the time of the harvest. ; Weather :Fierce winds may lead an individual to the site intended for his tomb. Church of Osiris of Osiris. ]]The position of priest in the church of Osiris is usually hereditary; members typically belong to the House of Osriant, and can claim at least one divine incarnation of Osiris among their ancestors. Priests of Osiris spend much of their time traveling Mulhorand and settling disputes, leaving serious court matters to the clergy of Horus-Re. They also preside over burial procedures, and serve guardians of the Land of the Dead. The principle temples of the church of Osiris are the Crypt of Shadows located in Jhalhoran and the Gateway to the Afterworld, which can be found in Mishtan. Many crypts in Mulhorand also contain shrine dedicated to the Judge of the Dead. Worshipers Active worship of Osiris is small, though all in Mulhorand respect his teachings. Priests of Osiris usually wear linen skirts and sandals. They shave their heads and usually wear a headdress. They paint a series of three concentric blue circles on their forehead, a symbol of their priestly calling. When equipping for battle, clergy of the church of Osiris favor armor and other equipment appropriate to the situation. Divine spellcasters of Osiris pray for spells at dusk. Affiliated orders Most Mulhorandi paladins are followers of Osiris. ; Order of the Risen Scepter :Drawn exclusively from those who have died in combat with servants of Set and been raised from the dead (sometimes spontaneously by the power of Osiris), they are primarily hunters (multiclass Paladins/Rangers of Set’s minions. They are casual towards death as they are granted the power to return from death unaided if killed by Set's minions with unjust or dishonorable means. ; Brotherhood of Those Who Smile in the Face of Death :This order of paladins serves as the militant branch of the church of Osiris. ; Guardians of Skuld :Formed since the Time of Troubles and led by the church of Anhur, this organization counts followers of Anhur, Osiris, and Isis among its members. Celebrations and festivals The clergy of Osiris preside over Burial proceedings in Mulhorand. ; Passing of Eternal Contentment and Justice :Ceremony performed during the burial of the dead. ; Highharvestide :A celebration of the bounty Osiris provides. ; Midwinter :The clergy of Osiris spend the day renewing the defensive measures protecting crypts in Mulhorand. Additional Images Image:Resurrection of Osiris.jpg|Resurrection of Osiris. Notes Category:Deities Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Lawful good deities Category:Deities from Heliopolis Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Repose domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Nature deities